The present invention relates to the field of pillows and, more particularly, to an appendage-securable pillow using a bi-stable spring fastener.
Pillows are commonly used to rest one's head upon, whether in bed or snuggling with another. Care-givers are known to use pillows when feeding or holding infants to provide the child with support and comfort like breast-feeding pillows. For other situations, such as holding a sleeping infant, a generic pillow is used like a throw pillow from a couch or a typical pillow used by an adult for sleeping. In such situations, the pillow is easily dislodged or shifted by the movements of either party and often gets in the way should the person need to rise and walk around.
A variety of pillows have been proposed to combat the problem of not being able to have the pillow remain relatively stationary should the person or infant move about. However, these pillows tend to use fastening mechanisms that are time-consuming or are difficult to manipulate with a single hand. For example, it is generally difficult for a person to tie an item onto their own arm; buckles are often difficult to manipulate with one hand.